


Taste On My Lips

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, it is literally just filth, prompt, there are no redeeming features to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Roberts first time going down on a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste On My Lips

"You sure you want to do this? I mean I don't care if you don't."  
Robert frowned,  
"What you think I can't?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"No. You've never done it before. I don't know if you can handle it."  
Robert rubbed Aaron's arm,  
"Calm down buddy you're not that big."  
Aaron cocked an eyebrow,  
"Go on then."  
Robert looked around,  
"Right now?"  
Aaron bit his lip and smiled,  
"Got other plans?"  
Robert pushed him up against his bedroom door and kissed him,  
"Not at all."  
He dropped to his knees and pulled Aaron's jeans open; pushing them down his legs and pulling his underwear down to reveal his already half hard cock. He looked up at Aaron and licked his lips before grabbing the base and taking Aaron in his mouth. Aaron moaned happily and pushed a hand through Roberts hair as the man bobbed his head and sucked him,  
"Ah...ah. Robert."  
Robert looked up and pulled away,  
"What?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Teeth. Careful."  
Robert blushed slightly and shifted on his knees,  
"Oh...sorry."  
Aaron pushed his hand through Roberts hair again,  
"The rest was good."  
Robert nodded and licked his lips,  
"So how..."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Pretend it's an ice lolly."  
Robert smirked and held Aaron in place,  
"Like this?"  
He ran his tongue up Aaron's entire length before swirling it around the head; taking time to suck on the head before licking back down to the base. Aaron's hand tightened in Roberts hair and he chuckled,  
"Oh yeah...yeah that's good."  
Robert grinned up at him; keeping eye contact as he sucked on the head of Aaron's cock before sliding down it again. He closed his eyes as he worked it; enjoying the weight on his tongue; the softness of his skin and the salty tang of his pre-cum.  
"Oh my god..."  
Robert opened his eyes and slid off Aaron's cock with an obscene noise then kissed his way down Aaron's shaft and took one of his balls into his mouth; working his tongue as he stroked Aaron's cock slowly then returned to it with his mouth. He started sucking the head again before taking him deeper and sliding up and down his entire length. He pulled off again and stroked Aaron instead,  
"I quite like it?"  
Aaron answered through heavy breaths,  
"Like what?"  
Robert moved his head to the side and licked a stripe up Aaron's cock,  
"How you taste."  
Aaron groaned and gripped Roberts hair as the man sucked him down again. He moved his hand to cup and fondle Aaron's heavy balls as he worked on pulling more moans from Aaron.  
"Oh god Robert...Robert I'm gonna come."  
Robert lifted his eyes as he sucked and was about to pull away when Aaron suddenly shuddered and gripped his head tightly; letting out a groan that went straight to Roberts cock as he came in his mouth. Robert moaned in surprise as the hot liquid filled his mouth, he pulled away only to receive more of Aaron's load on his lips and chin. He swallowed the mouthful as Aaron shook and groaned through his orgasm. Robert smiled; the taste and smell of Aaron taking over his senses. He dragged his fingers across his lips and looked at the silky white mess left behind. He met Aaron's eye and pressed the fingers into his mouth; moaning as he sucked them clean, he did it again to get the remainder. Sucking it down as though he were dying of thirst and Aaron had just blown Evian. He rubbed his own crotch with his free hand then grabbed Aaron's still half hard cock and licked the mess from it as Aaron whimpered and groaned. He pulled back, pressing a kiss to the tip of Aaron's cock before letting go of it,  
"You...oh my god."  
Robert nodded and clambered to his feet, his own cock growing painfully hard in his trousers. He pushed Aaron back against the door and kissed him hard,  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in your mouth the first ti-"  
"Shut up."  
Robert unzipped his trousers and pushed them down his thighs before pulling his cock out to stroke it. It didn't take long until he was panting into Aaron's mouth and coming in spurts over his fist.  
"Ohhh....fuck."  
Aaron chuckled as Roberts head fell onto his shoulder. He put his head back against the wood of the door,  
"How have you never done that before?"  
Robert lifted his head and kissed Aaron again,  
"You taste incredible."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Thanks?"  
Robert cupped Aaron's spent cock, flicking his tongue out to lick Aaron's lip as the man rolled his eyes back and groaned,  
"I'm doing it again. I'm gonna lie you down and I'm gonna suck you,"  
He kissed his jaw,  
"And finger you,"  
He kissed his way up to Aaron's ear and sucked on his earlobe,  
"And I'm gonna fuck you."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded. Robert grinned and nodded with him.  
"Any chance you want it now?"  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"I just came."  
Robert pulled him round and pushed him down on to the bed.  
"Strip."  
Aaron stripped his clothes as Robert did the same before climbing onto the bed and kissing him again, Aaron's cock twitched as Robert cupped him and rolled his balls in his hand.  
"You're gonna kill me."  
Robert chuckled and let go; sliding his hand back up his body and cupping his face as they kissed.

Aaron opened his eyes slowly; the pleasure that was building inside him becoming unbearable,  
"R-rob?"  
Robert hummed around him and pushed his hands up to take Aaron's as he sucked him down,  
"Fuck...couldn't wake me up to start?"  
Robert pulled his mouth from Aaron's cock and grinned,  
"You were taking too long."  
He kept his eye as he swirled his tongue over Aaron's slit; pulling a moan from the man,  
"Oh my god."  
Robert licked his lips and got back to work; pulling his mouth free to lick Aaron's length and then suck the head of his cock and work his balls until Aaron was a writhing mess. Robert cupped himself and sucked Aaron down until the man groaned deeply and arched upward as he came again and again in Roberts mouth. Robert swallowed every drop down then pulled away,  
"Come here. Come here."  
Robert moved up and Aaron rolled them both over and slid down to take Robert in his mouth; sucking him for only a few short minutes before Robert came with a whimper and a hand tangled tightly in Aaron's hair. Aaron climbed to his knees and wiped his mouth,  
"Good?"  
Robert chuckled and licked his lips; He pulled Aaron down for a kiss,  
"I think I've found my new hobby."  
Aaron could only laugh and kiss Robert again, both men eagerly waiting until they were up for another round.


End file.
